Peppermint
by Elles
Summary: X-Men : First class - Erik connait un secret de Charles, un petit secret sucré qu'il aime. C'est le sien et cela le rend immensément heureux de savoir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne fait. *Fluffy Slash* /TRADUCTION/


Cette fanfiction est une traduction d'une fiction du même nom de** ButterflyBroken . **

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peppermint<strong>_

Erik sait quelque chose au sujet de Charles que personne d'autre ne sait, et cela le rend étonnamment orgueilleux. Charles, Erik le sait, est son opposé quand il s'agit de questions personnelles, le télépathe est très ouvert et n'a pas de secret, tandis qu'Erik préfère garder le silence au sujet de relativement tout. Par conséquent, la pensée qu'Erik détient un secret sur Charles est immensément satisfaisante, terrifiante et complètement surréaliste.

Charles Xavier est follement amoureux de la menthe poivrée. La déclaration est arbitraire et bizarre, complètement étrange pour Erik. Pourtant, il est vrai-Charles adore lamenthe poivrée et Erik a une preuve tangible de l'obsession adorable de l'autre homme.

La première fois qu'Erik l'a remarqué, c'est lors de leur premier baiser dans la salle de bain ridiculement grande, alors qu'Hank avait accidentellement coupé Charles. Le plan d'Erik avait payé lorsqu'il a fait un tant soit peu bouger l'outil dans la main de Hank, et tandis qu'il détestait abimer la peau d'ivoire de Charles, il a été forcé d'admettre que ça en valait la peine, parce que ce premier baiser, rapide et alimentée par l'éclat d'un espoir ardent, avait été teinté de thé à la menthe poivrée.

La deuxième fois qu'Erik en a pris conscience était quand ils cuisaient des cookies pendant un jour pluvieux - ou plutôt que Charles cuisait. Les enfants tentaient de manger la pâte à biscuits, seulement pour être réprimandé par leur mentor grâce à sa télépathie mais qui leur accordait toujours une petite bouchée. Comme Erik et Charles se sont retrouvés seuls dans la chaleur agréable de la cuisine, ils se sont livrés aux petits plaisirs de la vie privée, Erik ne pouvant que rire contre les lèvres de Charles quand il sentit le sucre collant au goût de menthe poivrée sur ses lèvres comme un baume agréables rapidement léché un instant plus tard.

La troisième fois fut quand Charles disparu à l'étage un moment, pour avoir un peu de repos après une semaine à s'occuper des enfants. Erik avait souffert de cette absence et ayant désespérément besoin de voir Charles, il était monté dans la chambre de l'autre homme. Après quelques coups, il devint inquiet et est simplement entré, cherchant frénétiquement dans la salle pour ensuite réaliser que la porte des toilettes était fermée. Quand il ouvrit la porte des toilettes, il vit un Charles particulier détendue couché paresseusement dans la baignoire, l'odeur de la menthe poivrée venant de la mousse qui vint ensuite effacer tous sentiments de culpabilité quant à son intrusion.

Ainsi Erik était confortablement allongé à côté de Charles, regardant le jeu du clair de lune sur la peau pâle, magnifique de l'homme, réfléchissant sur la découverte qu'il avait faite. C'était un secret qu'il avait découvert seul, quelque chose qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, comme il aimait l'homme couché à côté de lui.

«Erik», marmonna Charles endormi, se tournant vers lui avec les yeux mi-clos, complètement détendu et souriant. «A quoi tu penses?" Le télépathe était proche, le souffle sur le cou d'Erik était comme une douce brise. Erik s'est rapproché, les bras en tirant le petit homme à lui.

"A la Menthe poivrée," a-t-il répondu, souriant dans les cheveux de Charles – c'était la quatrième fois. Menthe poivrée, quelque chose de doux - lavande, peut-être ? Un parfum qui était entièrement à Charles et rien d'autre. C'était la plus surprenante et la plus belle découverte d'Erik – parce qu'elle est venu au milieu de leur mouvement, dans l'embrouillement de leurs membres, dans la cambrure de Charles qui allait toujours parfaitement dans Erik. Elle était venu quand Erik a enfoui son visage dans le cou du télépathe, le cœur battant en parfaite harmonie avec l'homme sous lui. Cela pouvait être la première fois, avec toutes les autres premières fois qu'il venait d'avoir.

Charles se mit à rire, un rire doux et sucré, quelque chose de vrai et parfait qu'Erik n'oublierait pas. Erik a juré que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, surtout avec les fossettes sur les joues de Charles, incroyablement adorables et attachantes. _Comment un être humain pouvait être si sacrément adorable?_

«J'aime la menthe poivrée ... mais rien n'est aussi bon que toi" a-t-il dit, et Erik se sentit s'élever à l'intérieur avec la pureté et la douceur de la déclaration. A ce moment, il pensa qu'il aimait Charles plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

"Je crains de ne pas être d'accord", a répondu Erik, en souriant doucement, et s'attardant sur un dernier baiser, il les envoya tous deux dans de paisible et des beaux rêves.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça motive pour continuer à traduire ^^ Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir :p<p>

J'espère que ça vous à plu ;)


End file.
